I'll Fly With You
by KataraAangSokka1417
Summary: Now chaptered story! Raimundo wants to know what it feels like to fly. Kimiko says that it's impossible. Can Raimundo show her how to fly? and what will happen when feelings are revealed? romancesongfic. Check Profile
1. I'll Fly With You

**A/N: Here's my short RaiKim fanfic.**

**Fly With You**

_**At Dinner...**_

"I wonder what it would be like to fly." Raimundo said dreamily, as he gazed out the window of the temple.

"It's impossible to fly without wings Rai." Kimiko said. Kimiko had midnight black hair that she, when she was at the Xiaolin Temple, kept it in pigtails. She had fair skin, a tad pale though. Her eyes were a beautiful icy blue, reflecting her Japaneese beauty.

Raimundo, on the other hand, had messy dark brown hair, and a bit tanner skin, but the shade difference was not very noticable. His eyes were a dreamy dark green. They reflected his Brazilian handsomeness.

"Anything's possible! Just some things are not as easy to achieve as others." Raimundo protested. "Baka! It's impossible!" Kimiko said sternly. "Is not!" "Is too!" "NOT!" "TOO!" "NO!" "YES!" And the argument just continues althroughout dinner. Omi, Clay and Dojo (the dragon) knew better then to get in the middle of Kimiko and Raimundo's arguments. If they did, then everyone would be mad at one another. So they decided to keep their mouths shut.

"I've had enough of your negative personality! I'm going to bed!" Raimundo said harshly as he stormed off to his room. "Same here! Good night!" Kimiko yelled as she too stormed off to her room.

_**That night...**_

Kimiko looked out her window and gazed up at the star-filled sky. She sat there, gazing fondly up at all of the small little shining pricks that overshadowed the whole deep black sky. She couldn't help but smile fondly at this beautiful night. Then she slowly drifted off to sleep.

_I still believe in your eyes_

_I just don't care what_

_You have done in your life_

A shadowy figure appeared before her. The only visible feature of the body was their eyes. She remembered those eyes from somewhere. Where had she seen those eyes before?

_Don't leave me waiting too long_

_please come by_

_I, I, I, I_

"Who are you?" Kimiko said slowly. Her feet were pulling her towards the figure. Her head was screaming at her saying get back, they could be dangerous! But something was telling here that it was okay to trust them.

"Kimiko...Kimiko..." The voice said softly. Kimiko automatically realized who the figure was. "Raimundo?" Kimiko asked, puzzled. "Yes, it's me." Raimundo said warmly as he grabbed her waist gently. "Let's fly." He said. "How? We can't fly! It's impossible!" Kimiko shook her head doubtingly. "If you believe we can." He said. SHe gazed into his warm, brown eyes.

_I still believe in your eyes_

"I believe."

_There is no choice,_

_I belong to your life_

_Because I will live_

_To love you someday;_

" Everything's gonna be alright. Hold on." Raimundo said as Kimiko clutched his shoulders. They then flew off into the star-filled sky.

_You'll be my baby_

_And we'll fly away_

_And I'll fly with you,_

_I'll fly with you,_

_I'll fly with you_

_You, you, you, you, you, you, you_

_You, you, you, you, you, you, you_

_You, you, you, you, you, you, you_

_**Meanwhile...**_

Raimundo was having the same dream.

_Every day and every night,_

_I always dream that _

_You are by my side_

"It's beautiful Rai." Kimiko gasped at the beauty of the sky. Rai smiled warmly.

_Oh, baby, every day_

_And every night,_

_Well I said everything's _

_Gonna be alright_

"It's not as beautiful as you are." Raimundo said softly. "Oh, Rai..." Kimiko sighed happily as she cuddled her head against Raimundo's chest. "I never thought it was possible to fly. But you've shown me the light." Kimiko whispered blissfuly.

_And I'll fly with you,_

_I'll fly with you,_

_I'll fly with you_

_You, you, you, you, you, you, you_

_You, you, you, you, you, you, you_

They landed softly down on the ground, under a beautiful blooming willow. It overlooked the enormous lake that behind it shadowed a dark forest. The lake reflected the star-lit sky. Kimiko cuddled up to Raimundo as he rapped his arms around her. The two staired silently out at the lake.

_**At two o' clock in the morning...**_

At the same exact second, Kimiko and Raimundo shot up straight. Then they (unknowing that the other's awake) and walked outside to the willow tree that overlooked the lake.

"Rai?"

"Kim?"

"What are you doing up? It's two in the morning!" Kimiko said. "I was just about to ask you the same thing!" Raimundo said defensivly. "I-I had a weird dream. That's all." Kimiko was thankful that is was dark, for it would be twice as embarrasing if Raimundo could actually seeh her blushing. "Oh. M-me too." Rai was greatful for the same thing.

"Did you, by any chance, have a dream where you were flying... with someone?" Kimiko asked. She turned a deep maroone color. "You too? Was it by any chance... with _me?_" Raimundo was now blushing a deeper red than maroone. "Y-yeah... was it with me?" Kimiko asked. She was ready to die of embarrasment. "Yeah. You don't think this means that we..." "Only one way to find out." At that, Kimiko leaned towards Raimundo, gently pressing her lips against his. It was pure bliss. It was like an electric surge blasted through their bodies.

Raimundo wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as Kimiko wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. For what seemed like eyons, the two slowly broke apart for air.

"Wow." Raimundo gasped. "I guess it's real." Kimiko smiled. "I love you Rai." She said quietly. "I love you too." He said. They kissed again, and whien they broke apart, Kimiko softly whispered,

"Thank you for showing me how to fly."

**A/N: I just love the song "I'll Fly With You". I thought that it describes Kimiko and Raimundo's love-hate, I-want-you-and-yet-I-don't, I-secretly-want-you-so-badly relationship. So I decieded to write a one-shot. And if you review 2 me and tell me that u all want a story out of this, (Which this song _will_ premiere in my "With You And Without You" story) I'll write 1! lol. Disclaimer: I don't own "I'll Fly With You", (mumbling under breath) although I wish that I did, (back 2 normal voice) it's owned by Gigi D'Agostino. Plz R&R! THANX:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**


	2. You And I Collide

**A/N: I've Decided 2 continue!**

**Rai: YES!**

**Kimiko: What's _that_ supposed to mean, Rai?**

**Rai: (Blushing) N-Nothin' Kim! (Chuckles nervously)**

**Kimiko: (Sarcastically) Uh-Huh. Yeah. Right. (Slaps Rai's face)**

**Rai: OW! Heh...Sorry Kim.**

**Kimiko: (puts her arms around Rai's neck and giggles) You're forgiven... But on one condition.**

**Me: .**

**Rai&Kim: Heh-Hem?**

**Me: Oh, Oh. k. L8r u 2. **

**Rai&Kim: (resume kissing)**

**Me(to Clay, Omi, and Dojo): You each owe me a buck.**

**Clay, Omi&Dojo: (Mumbling)**

**A/N: While I make these three pay up (They lost our bet, lol), here's my 2nd chappy!**

**You And I Collide**

_**Later that morning...**_

"Raimuno! Your display of affection towards Kimiko was most hilarious!" Omi laughed.

"What? You mean you guys saw us!" Raimundo said angrily. "HA! So my cunning plan to see what you and Kimiko were doing this morning worked! I got you to admit it!" Omi laughed again.

"Hey, partner. What was it like?" Clay asked with a grin.

"Well, I can't really explain it. When I kissed her, it was like an electrical blast went through my body, and my feelings took over my mind. It was great." Raimundo sighed dreamily. "Wow. But isn't it a rule that you don't have a first kiss and tell? Especially when it's supposed to be, you know, like a secret?" Clay asked.

Before Raimundo could respond, Kimiko said something.

"_Especially_ when it's a secret!" Kimiko said angrily as she crossed her arms and taped her foot.

"Oh! H-hey Kim! What-What's up?" Raimundo chuckled nervouslly. "Oh, don't give me that '_what's up_' crud Rai! You know _'what's up'_! How could you?" Kimiko said angrilly, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Kim-" "No! I don't give a care! You hurt me Rai...More than you have ever hurt me before!" Kimiko choked back a sob.

At that, Kimiko left the room in tears.

"Gee, Rai. She seemed more upset than a Cat in a bathtub. You'd best talk to her" Clay said.

"Yeah. I'd better go apologize. Kim, wait up!" Raimundo called as he rushed out of the room.

"Clay my friend, I feel most guilty." Omi frowned.

"Yeah. I fell lower than a gofer's belly." Clay sighed.

_**Outside of Kimiko's room...**_

Raimundo was standing outside of Kimiko's bedroom door. He sighed and then knocked.

"Wh-who is i-it?" A voice asked from behind the door. Raimundo could tell from Kimiko's voice that she was crying.

"Kim? It's Rai. Can I-" "No! Go away!" Kimiko said angrily through her tears. "But Kim, I'm sorry. I feel horrible about this. I really do." Raimundo said sadly. "Baka! Go away! You...You... just g-go!" Kimiko yelled.

Rai sighed and walked away glumly. As he was walking down the hallway, he heard a loud sob coming from Kimiko's room. That made him feel even worse.

_**In Raimundo's room...**_

"It's official Raimundo. You are officialy the biggest jerk alive." Raimundo said in guilt and frustration.

"AH! What can I do to show her that I'm really sorry?" Raimundo sighed in anger. He all of a sudden noticed his guitar that was sitting in the corner of the room. He smiled.

_**Later that night in Kimiko's room...**_

"That jerk Raimundo. I c-can't believe that I actually fell for h-him!" Kimiko said angrily through her tears. She landed on her bed (which is a mat) and cried into her pillow. She all of a sudden heard a noise outside her window. It sounded like a...guitar.

Kimiko walked curiously to her window to see what was making that beautiful music.

She looked out and saw Raimundo playing the guitar and singing.

"_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_you're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

_Don't stop here_

_I lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You and I...Collide."_

"Oh, Rai..." Kimiko cried happily. She jumpped down into Raimundo's arms.

"Kim, I'm sorry." Raimundo said softly. "Apology accepted." Kimiko said happily as she wrapped her arms around Raimundo's neck and kissed him.

"Kim?" Rai said. "Yeah, Rai?" Kimiko asked.

" This time I won't tell."

**A/N: I luv the song "Collide". (hugs the song until it turns blue from lack of air) (sigh) I don't own this song either, dang it... It _is_ however, owned by Howdie Day.**

**Kimiko: I loved that chapter.**

**Rai: (putting his arm around Kimiko's waist and pulling her closer) Me too.**

**Dojo: Wasn't that enough love for one chapter!**

**Rai&Kimiko: Shut up Dojo.**


	3. I Love You, Always Forever

**A/N: Thank u 2 my reviewers! **

**Rai: So, what song is gonna be in this chapter?**

**Me: It's "I Love You, Always Forever", by Donna Lewis.**

**Kimiko:(jumpping up and clapping happily) Oh! I _LOVE_ that song!**

**Me: (joins Kimiko in jumpping and clapping and giggling) Yeah! Me too!**

**Rai, Omi, Clay&Dojo: Sheesh...**

**Rai: Anywho, while these two jump up and down like maniacs, here's the new chapter.**

**I Love You, Always Forever**

"Let's go to the willow tree." Raimundo said.

"Okay." Kimiko giggled. She didn't know what made her giggle when she was with Raimundo, but she loved it. She loved him. More than life itself. "Then let's go!" Rai said as he picked her up and carried her with a piggyback.

"Put me down!" Kimiko laughed. Both Kimiko and Raimundo knew that she didn't mean it, though. "Put...me..." "We're here!" Raimundo said triumphantly. The night was beautiful. In the distance, a thin layer of mist covered the lake like a thin, shimmering blanket. It was like a dream...standing still forever, letting its inhabbitants enjoy the never ending beauty.

_Feels like..._

_I'm standing in a timeless dream..._

_Of light mists..._

_Of pale amber rose_

From behind his back, Raimundo pulled out a beautiful pale amber rose. "For me?" Kimiko gasped. Raimundo nodded. "Oh, Rai..." Kimiko gently stroked the rose's petals. The rose was heavenly. Kimiko remembered when all of them were training and Kimiko saw the roses, but she couldn't pick one without cutting herself on some of the many prickers. She remembered how she wanted one so badly, and how Raimundo overheard her talking to herself about how she wanted one of those beautiful amber roses. Now, she was holding one in her hands, the prickers now not so pointy. She slowly took a deep breath, inhaleing the scent of the rose. It smelled more beautiful than anything that she had ever smelled before.

"Thank you, Rai." Kimiko whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Feels like..._

_I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent_

_Touching...discovering you..._

Kimiko remembered one night last summer, Dojo, Clay, Omi, Raimundo and she were staying in a different part of the Temple, because their normal bedrooms were being remodeled. There was an enormous Thunder and Lightening storm, and Kimiko was scared by the noise. Raimundo came in and hugged her and stayed with her the rest of the night. They sat and watched the rain fall on the window as blue streaks cracked the dark black sky. Kimiko remembered that she had never felt safer.

_Those days..._

_Of warm rains rushing back to me_

_Miles of windless...summer night air..._

_Secret Moments..._

_Shared in the heat of the afternoon..._

"Kim?" Rai said quietly. "Mmm?" Kimiko sighed happily as she cuddled her head sleepily against his chest. "I love you."

_Out of the stillness._

_Soft spoken words..._

_I love you always forever_

_Near and far, closer together_

_Everywhere I will be with you_

_Everything I will do for you_

"Oh, Rai... I love you too." Kimiko said quietly as she thanked Raimundo with a kiss.

_Ilove you always forever_

_Near and far, closer together_

_Everywhere I will be with you_

_Everything I will do for you_

When the two released each other, they layed down and looked up at the sky. Little white specks filled the sky. Raimundo looked over at Kimiko. Her eyes always made him feel like he would melt like butter.

_You've got..._

_The most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen..._

_you've got..._

_Me almost melting away..._

_As we lay there..._

_Under a blue sky with pure white stars..._

_Exotic sweetness..._

_A magical time_

_I love you always forever_

_Near and far closer together_

_Everywhere I will be with you_

_Everything I will do for you_

_Say you'll love...love me forever_

"Rai, say you'll be mine forever." Kimiko sighed. "I'm yours forever." Rai smiled. Kimiko looked deep into his dark green eyes. She felt like she was lost in a dark, green forest and she never wanted to find her way back.

_Never stop...not for whatever_

_Near and far and always_

_And everywhere and everything_

_Say you'll love...love me forever_

_Near and far and always _

_And everywhere and everything_

Kimiko's eyes filled with tears. "Kim, what's wrong?" Raimundo asked, concerned. "I-it's nothing, nothing..." Kimiko trailled off. "Now you know I know you better than that. Now, what's wrong?" Rai asked. "It's just that the last time, before I came to the temple, I had a boyfriend. And he said that he'd be mine forever...it's just that he...he..." She trailled off again. "He what, Kim?" "He ran off with another girl. She was probably smarter, and prettier, and nicer than me..." Kimiko sniffled.

Rai took his hand and cupped her chin, making her look him in the eyes. "Kim, that's not possible." He said. "How's that?" She replied dryly. "Because there is not one single person smarter, prettier or nicer than you anywhere or anytime in existance." He said with a small smile.

"Oh, Rai...I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want to be hurt again." She cried softly. "Kim. I would never hurt you." Raimundo said. "That's just what he said." She sniffled again. "Well, I mean it." He said as he slowly brought her into a warm, loving kiss.

_Say you'll love...love me forever_

_Never stop...not for whatever_

_Near and far and always _

_And everywhere and everything_

_Say you'll love..love me forever_

_Never stop...not for whatever_

_Near and far and always _

_And everywhere and everything_

_I love you always forever..._

"Kim," Rai said as he quietly stroked her jet-black hair.

"Yes Rai?" She said quietly.

As he wiped the tear off her face with his finger, he replied.

"I'll never stop loving you. I'll love you. Alaways, and forever."

**A/N: (sniffle) I think that that was my fluffiest piece of work yet...**

**Kimiko: (sniffle as she blows her nose with a hankerchiff) oh, that was beautiful...**

**Rai: That was way fluff.**

**Kimiko: You like fluff?**

**Rai: Yeah. Especially when I'm reading it with you.**

**Kimiko: Oh, Rai!**

**Me: Plz R&R! THANX:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**


End file.
